S.K.U. Kakumei no Baro- 01
by Captain Platypus
Summary: The beginning of my after series fic. Anthy has found Utena and thats where the prince's story really begins. Akio is taking the duels to her. New Deputy Trustee Cahirman, new Student council, plus the return of the other duelists. A+U, A+K. Yuri fla


In the fairy tales children read, princesses dance with fairies and princes save kingdoms from the hold of a wicked witch. But this story is very different. In it, the princess dancing with the fairies is the witch and the prince is not there to kill her, but to save her. And, instead of finding his princess and riding off into the sunset to live happily ever after; the prince disappears at the hands of a million swords and the princess is left to wander the earth alone.  
  
Sounds like a bad ending, right? That's because it isn't the ending. This is only the beginning of the tale. This story actually starts when the princess finds the prince.  
  
Oh yeah, and did I mention that the Prince is actually a girl.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Shoujo Kakemi Utena: Kakumei no Baro  
  
A Reunion and a Romance; The Rose Bride Finds Her Prince  
  
The little restaurant that Anthy stepped into looked like almost every other one she had been in since she had started her travels. There was no extravagance to be seen. Only a small space etched between two other buildings where people came to get food. Of course it wasn't like any restaurant she had been in before. If it was, there would be nothing worth mentioning.  
  
The dark princess took a seat at the bar and waited to be served by one of the rather ragged looking waitresses. Sighing to herself she pulled out the only clue she had to finishing her quest. It read as follows:  
  
Name: Tenjou, Utena  
Occupation: Student  
Last Known Location: Ohtori academy  
Family: Tenjou Yurika (Aunt)  
Tenjou Sakura (Cousin)  
Family's Last Known Location : Hou-oh-shi  
  
It wasn't much really. It was all she could get before wiping Ohtori's central computer system, but it was something. So she was here in a restaurant in Hou-oh-shi about to have lazily prepared food and wondering if maybe it was a good idea to come here.  
  
Let it never be said that the former Rose Bride's luck was anything but stellar. For at that moment, she was snapped out of her private thoughts as she heard the squeal of tires, the screams of people and then a pronounced crash.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was standing outside with the rest of the onlookers at one of the worst accidents she had ever seen. Then she heard the woman's screeching and her heart broke in several places.  
  
"Where's my baby!?! Where's my little Jun!?!"  
  
A panic rose in the crowd that could have very well have escalated into something dangerous if someone else in the crowd didn't intervene soon enough.  
  
"Hey, look over there!" A faceless voice rung out clearly over the crowd and all eyes turned at once.  
  
Crouching on the other corner was a strange figure covering a small child with her body from the wreckage. She stood and turned to walk across the street and present the child to its mother. Anthy couldn't see much due to the jubilation of the crowd. She managed to make her way to the front of the crowd with much difficulty and effort, but she got there; and nearly fainted as she saw the pink hair and athletic figure of her engaged.  
  
"Utena-sama" she squeaked out.  
  
Utena jerked and straightened as she heard the voice. Her mind almost clicking as it changed gears from appreciative of the crowd praise to pure dread. She turned slowly to hold the moment off as long as possible, but it came anyway and she was left face to face with one Himemiya Anthy....  
  
"I told you before to call me Utena."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They entered Utena's bedroom without so many words as thoughts. Utena sat on her bed and stared at the ceiling while Anthy started unpacking her things into some drawers. That's when she saw the case. She opened it up to find two very beautiful earrings.  
  
"You kept them." It was both a question and a statement from the Dark Princess. It was also very forlorn. She knew it was very hard to get over her brother, but she had hoped that Utena was different from all of his other dejected lovers.  
  
"Yeah," Utena said, besides her suddenly. She didn't see her move, but Utena was starting to do that a lot lately. "He may be manipulating scum, but he had good taste in jewelry. I couldn't afford these things if I did a thousand summer jobs at the same time. I'm keeping them." Utena said as she cuddled the earrings close to her face. Anthy stared in amused amazement. There were times when she forgot that Utena was still a girl and a very feminine one sometimes. She remembered how Utena had looked their first time. Utena had been scared and shy about 'doing it with another girl.' Then she also thought about the closet. Dresses and skirts next to beat up jeans and princely clothes. It was easy to be confused with Utena who even now wore a strange mix of guy's clothes and girls. She sighed and stood to pull her into a hug that knocked their foreheads together. Anthy giggled and stared into dark blue eyes.  
  
"Did I tell you today that I love you?"  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Well I do."  
It was just that simple  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akio Ohtori sat in his office staring out the window. He'd always prided himself on being a patient man and always keeping his cool in any situation, but this was stretching his already frayed limits. He watched the rain of rose petals with a twitching eye.  
  
Kanae rolled over from her spot on his couch and stared out the window. Her face flattened as she saw her husband's reaction.  
  
"Does it have to rain roses every time she does that with; I'm amusing, that Tenjou girl?"  
  
"No, but she does it anyway to taunt me. She does not seem to think that her 'revenge' is complete."  
  
"Whatever," Kanae sighed as she rolled back onto the couch. "I don't like how you obsess over her."  
  
"I'm sorry, but she is the only means of regaining all that I lost."  
  
Kanae hummed a response as she stared out the window, losing herself in the sight of falling rose petals.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As she lay there, thinking about her future, as she was prompted often to do these days, Anthy ran her hand lightly along Utena's spine. The summer months were hot and she didn't wear a top. Her fingers stopped on the usual place, the only place on Utena's body that could ever cause Anthy pain. The scar that remained from when Anthy had stabbed her. She sighed and continued her stroking  
  
Why did you forgive me? Me of all people. The person who betrayed you and hurt you the most. Did you know then? Did you know that it hurt me so very much to stab you, despite how much my brother had convinced me that you weren't my savior. It hurt me more than anything else I had ever done. And it hurt me so much because, even if I didn't think you were my savior I was so very in love with you.  
  
She sighed again and moved to kiss the scar. Her lips were less than an inch away when she was scared half to death.  
  
"If you keep playing with that you're going to go blind."  
  
Anthy fell backwards and stared.  
  
"You're awake?!?"  
  
"Kinda hard to sleep with you rubbing me like that." Utena said rolling over. She traced her stomach scar, where the sword had come through.  
  
"I don't want you touching this scar again."  
  
"Why, does it bother you?"  
  
"No, it bothers you. Oh don't balk like that. I know that you feel guilty every time you touch it and think of that duel. Well, I don't want you thinking about it anymore. We got what we wanted when we went in there and I want that to be the only memory we have of it."  
  
"It can't be forgotten like that."  
  
"Yes it can, I don't you spending the rest of our lives looking at it and feeling bad. I knew what I was getting into when I went in there." She saw tears stream down Utena's face. "You know, I lied to Juri-sempai. I told her that I didn't love you like she loved Shiori, but I did. I love you even more."  
  
"Utena." It was one word, but it was enough for Anthy to act finally. She moved again and embraced her engaged. They held each other tight, two lovers fighting back terrible memories.  
  
"I want to be married to you." The words were whispered into the darkness of the room, and they didn't even know who said it.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Keisuke was Utena's oldest and dearest friend. He had known Utena longer than anyone else in this town; save her aunt. If there was anyone Utena was going to come out to, he was the one she had better tell first.   
  
Keisuki stood behind the counter of the local ice cream shop, waiting for customers when Utena entered. He stared as she shuffled up to the counter, never quite making eye contact. She was nervous, he knew it. He figured that the best way to deal with a nervous Utena was simply to tease her.  
  
"Hey Jun, get another gallon of Double fudge out here. Utena just stepped in and we're going to be out in a few minutes." He called to the back as he earned a glare from Utena.  
  
"Keisuki you bastard!" she shrieked as she launched herself across the rest of the divide and bit into his shoulder. He screamed and tried to pry her off, while any onlookers stared on worriedly at the duo's odd if not already known behavior. When she finally detached from his body they were both giggling and Utena was in a mood to order. After getting it, they fell into some light conversation.  
  
"How ya been?"  
  
"S'okay, can't complain at all."  
  
"Well, there's a change."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Make me."  
  
Chomp   
  
"Ow! Leggo o' my shoulder!"  
  
"You did say to make you."  
  
"I didn't think you were gonna Bite me!"  
  
"Serves you right, stupid Keisuki"  
  
"Jesus, where's that Himemiya girl? At least she could get you to calm down."  
  
Utena blushed at that, very uncomfortable with that line of thought. Thinking about how Anthy calmed her down led her to think about that night. Although it did lead to a nice segue.  
  
"Um, K-Keisuki, a-about Anthy." Utena stammered as her eyes found a particular patch of tile very interesting.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, she didn't come with me because I needed to talk to you alone."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"What? How did you know?"  
  
"You never come in here while it's my shift unless you have something to talk about."  
  
"Yeah, that is true, but this is kind of big."  
  
"How big we talking? New boyfriend big, or becoming a nun big?"  
  
"Um, kind of both. Both mean I'm not going to date another guy ever again."  
  
Keisuki's eyebrow shot up. He had a good idea where this conversation was going.  
  
"Uh huh. And does this have anything to do with what happened at the festival with Anthy?"  
  
Utena's head snapped up to Keisuki's face. Her face burned red as she considered how to approach this next part. She looked away at last, and steeled her will to give him this one last part.  
  
  
"Um, yeah. Keisuki, Anthy and me, we're kind of... together."  
  
Keisuki's eyebrow shot up again. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, what I mean by together is that ... Anthy-and-I-are-in-love." She muttered the last part and looked down. She waited for the blow to land.  
  
"Twenty four hours."  
  
"What?" She looked up worried.  
  
"You get twenty four hours of dignity left, then I get to tease you mercilessly. Until then, I'm happy for you and I hope you two are happy."  
  
Tears filled Utena's eyes and a great weight was lifted from her shoulder. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Kei."  
  
"Kei, what happened to Keisuki?"  
  
"Oh shut up. I was just nervous."  
  
"Why should you be nervous around me?"  
  
"I know; I shouldn't be nervous. You're the best Kei."  
  
Hearing this, Keisuki's hug turned into a noogie. "Of course I'm the best!"  
  
"Kei, leggo o' my head. Ow!"  
  
The other patrons of the restaurant sweat dropped watching them.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In Ohtori's drama department, three young ladies were preparing to put on a play for no one in particular. They danced, posed, and prepared to dispense the school's gossip.  
  
"Kashira, Kashira, Dozonai Kashira!''  
  
"The chairman is dead! The Chairman is dead! It's a tragedy!"  
  
"A travesty."  
  
"It's so very sad!"  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"First we should hold a funeral."  
  
The scenery changed as they added fold up chairs and pretended to be people in a funeral parlor. One sat down and mock wept and the other stood behind the podium and delivered the eulogy.  
  
"The Chairman was a kind man, a good man, he; uh... What did the chairman do?"   
  
The "Widow" of the mock chairman looked up. "I don't know."  
  
"Kogai, Kogai, Kogai!" C-ko sidled up from the side and knocked A-ko off the podium to stand behind it. She wore a top hat and a fake mustache.  
  
"As the executor of Ohtori-sama's estate I can tell you what he has done." She announced in a deep falsetto. "He created this school and now leaves it in the hands of his beloved son-in-law."  
  
"Just how beloved even we wont get into," A-ko cracked. The girls all laughed for a handful of seconds and then stopped abruptly. The scenery changed all of a sudden as the chairs disappeared and the podium moved to the middle of the "stage". The three shadow girls stood at its bottom, wearing hats with press cards in them.  
  
"We will not take a press release from the new Chairman."  
  
Suddenly Akio's shadow joined the girls and stood behind the podium. He waited on their questions.  
  
"Mister Chairman, how do you feel about the death of your father in law? The students of Ohtori are eager to know." It was C-ko who asked.  
  
"I am very sad about it." Akio answered with mock sincerity. "He was like a father to me."  
  
"Mister Chairman, what do you plan to do with this school now that it is yours? The students of Ohtori are anxious to know." This time it was B-ko who asked.  
  
"I plan to follow in my predecessors footsteps and provide the students with the best education possible. I also intend to expand this school."  
  
"Mister Chairman, what size boxers do you wear? The students of Ohtori are desperate to know." This time it was A-ko's turn.  
  
"If you want we could meet in private and I could answer your question personally."  
  
"M-mister Chairman."  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
The group shared nervous laughter and Akio moved to get off the podium.  
  
"Thank you ladies. I must be going though. It's been a pleasure. Hopefully we can share pleasure again sometime." Akio exited as the girls froze. After a solid minute they animated themselves again.  
  
"We should go."  
  
"Yes we should."  
  
"D-do you think he was serious about what he said?"  
  
"I don't know, but I wouldn't put it passed the Chairman or his wife."  
  
"Kashira, Kashira, Dozonai Kashira!"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Utena and Anthy were walking home from the post office. Utena was reading a letter she had just gotten to Anthy.  
  
"It says here that my Auntie is coming home from her trip soon. You get to meet her and Sakura then." The prince said as she walked along.  
  
"Oh, how lovely! I really want to see the woman who raised you Utena-otto." Anthy smiled happily even as Utena groaned at the new formality.  
  
"Anthy, do ya gotta call me that. I don't call you wife, do I?"  
  
"But I like calling you that. It tells the other people around us that you are mine and to keep their hands off." Anthy smiled possessively and wrapped her arm around Utena's. The prince sighed her defeat and continued walking.  
  
They were halfway home when they noticed the construction project. High walls protected the sanctity of the construction project. Curiosity got the better of the two of them. No matter how old or powerful they were, they were still in the form of teenagers. They checked the wall for holes, to find none; however, they did find a poster. Utena scanned it quickly and stopped breathing. Anthy heard her hit the ground and ran up.  
  
"Utena, Utena, are you all right?" Utena could do no more to respond than to point at the poster. Anthy took a look and her heart stopped beating.  
  
  
Future Site of Ohtori Academy;   
Hou-oh-shi district  
Slated To open next school year.  
  
Anthy joined Utena on the floor as they both stared in horror. They grabbed for each other and nearly choked on their breath.  
  
"Hime; what's going on here?" Utena said as she quivered.  
  
"He's not allowed to go beyond the confines of the end of the world and that school."  
  
"Then what's he doing building a school here?"  
  
"Expanding his horizons."  
  
END  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Preview of Next Story:   
Utena: Well, it seem's that Akio-san has decided to come for us. But what about the other duelists. What happened to them? We get to find out the fates of Juri, Touga, Sayonji, and Miki in the next episode of Revolutionary Girl Utena: Rose of Revolution. The Decision of Damned Souls; Re-Enter the Duelists!  
  
Anthy: It's the Absolute Destiny Apocolypse!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Utena, the duelists, the school or the premise. I do own the new duelists, but I don't have them copyrighted so take them as you please. Just tell me where you put them so I can read it ^__^.  
  
Note: Don't worry, Chu-Chu will show up eventually. He may even have changed into something other than the weird monkey-mouse thing. You tell me what you might want him to be. Also, there may be other fics that deal with the spaces in the story. I'm not sure how they'll fit in, but they will 


End file.
